


JOHNLOCK: "A Study in Pink"

by SHFF



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Baker Street, A Study in Pink, A Study in Pink Spoilers, Baker Street, Bisexual John, Bisexual John Watson, Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Canon Gay Relationship, Character Study, Curious Sherlock, Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Doctor John Watson, Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink, F/M, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gay Sherlock, Gen, Idiots in Love, John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Subtext - Freeform, Johnlock fanfic, London, Love, M/M, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Multi, Other, POV John Watson, POV Lestrade, POV Mycroft Holmes, POV Sherlock Holmes, Personality Disorders, Plot, Psychology, Romance, Sexual Tension, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes Loves John Watson, Sherlock Holmes and Feelings, Sherlock Holmes is Bad at Feelings, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson in Love, Sherlock Is A Bit Not Good, Sherlock in Love, Sherlock is a Girl's Name, Side Story, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Subtext, TJLC | The Johnlock Conspiracy, expanding on subtext
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHFF/pseuds/SHFF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A novel style/length write up of the first episode of the BBC version of Sherlock, 'A Study in Pink,' as if Johnlock were Canon. (Including extra scenes, canon compliant headcanons, and side stories.)</p><p> (IMPORTANT PLEASE READ: I have found out that this fan work, although not making any profit, could still result in a cease and desist (or worse) due to using large portions of content from the original. I will be taking it down soon, and unfortunately not be able to continue it as I cannot run the risk of a worst case scenario, however small a chance that might be. If you would like to copy and save the work for personal reasons within that time feel free! I am sorry that I have to do this, and appreciate all of the support I have gotten writing this fic. Thank you.)</p><p>(UPDATE: I have deleted all of the chapters for this work due to the reasons listed above. I have a PDF file of this fic I can send to you if you haven't checked for updates in a while and are seeing this after it was taken down. Please PM me if you would like it!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	JOHNLOCK: "A Study in Pink"

**Author's Note:**

> (ALSO: If anyone wants to take on the task of finishing this from where I left off and take the risk of posting it themselves, I can give you my notes/idea's I had for the remainder of the fic along with the almost finished next chapter of it. If that happens, please don't mention my name, just make a note that you came in where you did and that the previous chapters were by another author who wishes to remain unnamed. At that time I will delete this work to detach my name from it.)

***See above.***


End file.
